RW1
The RW1 is a pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a single-shot weapon designed for medium-to-close range encounters; the weapon fires an electromagnetic slug at high velocity speeds, puncturing targets. Campaign The RW1 only appears once, in the campaign level "Fission", next to one of dead security guards inside the building after destroying the Titan. Its ammunition can be refilled with the resupply crate previously used for the Stinger M7. Multiplayer The RW1 is unlocked at level 16. Its strong suit is its damage; it has body multipliers, and is a one-shot kill to the lower torso and higher. It also has exceptionally high ranged damage for a pistol, being a three hit kill, although the weapon's single-shot nature makes this a drawback rather than an advantage. The RW1's accuracy is very underwhelming. The iron sights are flat and open, but the RW1 has heavy sway which cannot be steadied unless using the RW1 Scope. Outside of point blank ranges, it can be easy to miss with this weapon. The RW1's handling traits are rather poor. The hip-fire spread is very large for a pistol, and the weapon must reload after every shot. The RW1's biggest advantage is its damage. The RW1 can kill enemies with ease if aimed properly at the opponent's torso or higher. However, its statistics are very poor everywhere else. If the player misses their shot or it doesn't kill their enemy, the chances of getting a back-up shot in is slim. Building a class around the weapon is excruciatingly difficult. In addition, the damage drop-off starts at mere feet, so it is hard to score one-hit kills outside of point-blank range. The RW1 has a limited number of attachments. The RW1 cannot use Extended Mags, Akimbo, the Laser Sight, or the Suppressor. It does have a unique attachment, the RW1 Scope. This effectively turns the RW1 into a sniper-like secondary. However, given its short one-hit kill range, the scope's effectiveness is marginal unless playing Hardcore modes, where it is a one hit kill at any range. The Tactical Knife serves very well on this weapon, as it can help the player follow up should they miss their shot. The optical attachments aren't overly necessary on the RW1, unless the player does not like the iron sights. In conclusion, the RW1 is a difficult weapon to use by itself. It is best suited as backup for when the player's primary weapon is unsuitable or out of ammo. The RW1 is more a weapon of preference than functionality. The RW1 has good variants to use. The Tempest, Typhoon, Prototype, Xeno and Rail Driver increase the multipliers. With all variants, one can score a one-headshot kill on an Exo Stim user with full health up to 15 meters, score a one-hit kill with a chest shot up to 30.5 meters, and with the Rail Driver one can score a one-hit kill in the lower chest area at the same range. As well, the Typhoon decreases idle sway. The drawbacks are different with each variant: the Tempest and Rail Driver both suffer from higher idle sway, making it harder to concentrate on a target, the Typhoon and Xeno have a small increase in sprint-out time, and the Prototype and Xeno reduce the 70 damage range to 26 meters. Exo Survival The RW1 appears in Exo Survival. It costs three upgrade points to buy and is unlocked at round 20. It does a high amount of damage, has medium-low recoil, high idle sway, and only one bullet in the magazine. These traits can make it a good weapon depending on what traits for their weapon the player wants. It is best used in close-medium range due to the idle sway being high, but the player can get close to enemies easy since it is a pistol, meaning it has high mobility. It is very comparable to the MORS due to their similarities, such as both having high damage and only one bullet in the magazine. Overall, it is really only an effective weapon in close-quarters situations, and even then it isn't that great because of its one-bullet magazine capacity. Exo Zombies The RW1 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. It only has one bullet per magazine, does not have a great reserve ammo amount, and has high idle sway when aiming down the sights, but it has somewhat fast reloading as well as extremely high power per shot; it is capable of killing normal zombies in one shot to the torso or head in early rounds, or two shots to the torso or one shot to the head in later rounds. Due to the RW1's low magazine capacity, Exo Reload can come in handy with this weapon as it allows the player to reload the weapon much faster - almost instantaneously, in fact. In conclusion, the RW1 is an effective weapon due to the playstyle of Exo Zombies, which supports a faster-moving style. Its high damage helps tremendously, but its single-shot nature may not be in the best interests of some players. Upgrades * MK 4 - Target Enhancer * MK 7 - Advanced Rifling * MK 11 - Increased reserve ammo Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *ACOG Scope *RW1 Scope *Tactical Knife *Advanced Rifling Supply Drop Variants Gallery RW1 AW.png|The RW1 in first person RW1 ADS AW.png|Aiming down the sights RW1 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the RW1 Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Handguns